The Crash
by BirdieCurls
Summary: [POSTPONED FOR A FEW MONTHS] Luna Seene is a normal teenager, moving to a new house. But when her entire life is changed, will her and a group of women befriend the strange being stalking her, or will it all be over for Luna? ((Rated T for death, extremely mild cursing and violence))
1. Prologue

**BIRDIE:**_** Hey viewer welcome to the prologue~! Oh, oh, oh, oh oh~! Read, viewer, read read read! Who got that reference thing song thing there? ((HINT: MOVIE STARTS WITH AN 'H' AND ENDS IN A 'Y')) Awesome movie. Seriously. Anyways, welcome. Enjoy. Done.**_

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Luna Seene slowly turns the steering wheel, pulling out of her parents' house's driveway. Today, she's moving to a new house. Might as well be a new start!

As Luna's car chugs along the road, she passes a car blasting her favourite song. She smiles when the light turns red. When she looks to her left to see the driver, she sees an old friend, Emily. Luna waves and drives to the green light.

_Grrr…_

Her stomach begs for attention. She hasn't eaten in the past four hours! She looks up to search the GPS.

"Where is the nearest fast food restaurant?"

_Bli-ling! _The GPS announces the address of a McDonald's.

"Hi, how can I help you?" A woman's voice asks politely through the speaker.

"I'll have a… Big Mac combo."

"Okay, what to drink?"

"Uh, Pepsi?" It's more of a question than an answer.

"Is Coke alright?"  
"Okay," Luna frowns. _Does anyone have the better drink anymore? _

"Your total will be displayed on the screen."

'$5.99' flashes onto the screen, as said.

After parking, paying and eating, Luna pulls the tip of her car into the empty road. She looks left, right, and then pulls into the street. Just before turning, something catches her eye in the dark. A family! She swerves instinctively out of the way – into another car. Her vision turns to fragments. Hanging upside down with a pain in her right arm, sideways pressed against the steering wheel. Finally, she wakes up… upside down.

"Honey, you need to try to get yourself out," says someone to her left. After unbuckling her seatbelt with much difficulty, she pulls.

"You're doing great, hun, pull yourself out."

Luna continues to pull, crying out in pain because of her arm.

"I know it hurts, hun, I know, just keep pulling, it'll be over soon."  
The glass scraping all against her is gone, the car is gone. She's on a stretcher, barely seeing anything through her blurred vision. The last thing she acknowledges before passing out is her arm being put into a sling.

**BIRDIE: **_**Yikes, Luna! How will you get out of this mess!? And what about the family crossing the street? Stay tuned!**_

**LUNA: **_**Pretty sure you didn't have to break my arm!**_

**BIRDIE:**_** Oh, who says it's broken?**_

**LUNA: **_**The pain.**_

**BIRDIE: **_**Right, well, uh, stay tuned! Make sure t- mmf!**_

**LUNA: **_***stuffs sock in BIRDIE's mouth* That's what I thought! Make sure to rate and review be polite, and-**_

**BIRDIE: **_***tackles LUNA***_

**LUNA: **_**-HELP!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**BIRDIE: **_**Well! *wipes sock dust off tongue* I see we need to keep you like this! *sits on LUNA***_

**LUNA: **_**OW! You're so fat, what did you have for lunch? Donuts and cake?**_

**BIRDIE: **_**Shut up! At least I don't have a broken arm!**_

**LUNA: **_**Well now that you mention it… *reaches for BIRDIE's arm***_

**BIRDIE: **_***slaps LUNA* BAD OC! BAD OC!**_

**EMILY: **_**Can we start the chapter already?!**_

**BIRDIE AND LUNA: **_***looks up at EMILY***_

**BIRDIE AND LUNA: **_**Well uh… she did it! *points at each other***_

**EMILY: **_***sigh* Birdie doesn't own Slendy. Please R&R and enjoy.**_

**BIRDIE: **_**I think Emily should join…**_

**LUNA: **_**Okay! Deal! *attacks EMILY***_

**EMILY: **_**Ouch! *bites LUNA***_

**EVERYONE: **_**Enjoy! *attacks each other***_

Luna wakes up in a soft bed. The white, sterile walls reflect one word to her: hospital. Obviously the ambulance took her straight there. She pushes up to sit properly when her right arm screams in pain. _Broken arm!? Seriously? _She thinks, checking everything for damage. Her right wrist has a sharp pain when she attempts to twirl it. Either it's broken, or sprained really bad.

"Hey, hun! How are you feeling?" A nurse brings in a tray with steaming waffles on it.

"Better than I was yesterday," Luna starts cutting the waffle into pieces and eating.

"Good, good. When you're finished, let me know, you have visitors waiting."

"Visitors?" she asks, biting into the waffle pieces. Most likely Emily and her brother being worried.

"Yes, the family you saved," the nurse replies sweetly. Luna drops her fork onto the tray.

"S…saved?"

"Yes, you did. The driver of the car you crashed into was their ex-husband and father," she sits on the edge of the bed and leans in towards Luna. "He was trying to kill them, but your car hit him, and in the surprise of the blow, he forgot about that and worried about his safety." Luna's jaw basically unhinges. She saved an entire family. Slowly, she closes her mouth.

"I could see them now," she says, handing the nurse the empty tray.

"Okay, hun. If you need anything, anything at all, ask for Laurie."

"Thanks, Laurie," she says. Laurie smiles and brings in the family.

Finally, Luna can see them in the light. The mother has frizzy brown hair, tucked into a bun. Her dress is pink with a white silk ribbon tied around the waist. The eldest, probably about ten, has her mother's hair and a yellow summery dress. The middle child, probably around eight, holds three cards. She has a black shirt and pink ruffle skirt. The obvious youngest looks to be five, with a yellow shirt and blue overalls on.

"Hello. I could never be any more grateful that you saved us," the mother says. "I'm Nancy. These are my children, Laura, Sam, and Amy." Laura and Sam curtsy in their skirts and dresses. Amy spins around in a circle and smiles a happy, carefree smile.

"We brought you cards!" cheers Sam. She hands Luna three beautiful cards. First, she opens one with Crayon on it. Inside has a little house and some type of stick animal with "LUV AMY" with a backwards 'L' and 'Y'. The second has neat pencil writing. "Thank you so much for saving us. You're my hero!" Underneath reads; "Love, Laura. PS: I'm the oldest!" The last has marker, with an obviously traced swan and "For who saved us," written. Inside, a drawing of a smiling girl that looks similar to Sam. "Love, your friend Sam"

"Thank you girls so much!" Luna smiles as Amy crawls onto the bed and hugs her, avoiding the broken right arm. Two one-armed hugs later, Luna introduces herself to Nancy.

"Luna, you put my family ahead of your own life. We owe you so much. You're welcome to stay with us for as long as you need." She says, sitting. Wasn't that a relief to hear! Everything she was moving; clothes, money, electronics, it all perished in the car crash. Of course, her change from McDonald's didn't. It's like her pocket's made of steel or something. Her clothes she was wearing are way too trashed for wearing.

"Well, once I can be out of bed, your offer will be gladly accepted!" Luna is sort of excited at the idea of having an actual place to stay. They _are _quite nice. Once they've all chatted themselves out, everyone exchanges farewells. Luna eats lunch, then falls into a deep sleep.

**BIRDIE: **_**Ehem.**_

**LUNA: **_**Why did I get put in a cage!? You started it!**_

**BIRDIE: **_**I believe you started it. *holds up sock***_

**LUNA: **_**Hmmph!**_

**NANCY: **_**Um, hello…**_

**AMY: **_**Can we all be friends!? :D**_

**LUNA: **_**If Birdie lets me out of this cage.**_

**BIRDIE: **_***holds up key tauntingly***_


	3. Chapter 2

**LAURIE: **_**So, do you guys need any drinks?**_

**BIRDIE: **_**No thanks.**_

**LUNA: **_**Could I have a drink… that may or may not have a key in it?**_

**BIRDIE: **_***tosses LUNA the keys***_

**LAURA: **_**G-g-guys… look…**_

**EVERYONE: **_**What?**_

**AMY: ***_**Runs out in front of everyone dressed as a ghost* BOO!**_

**EVERYONE: **_**…**_

**AMY: **_**Did I scare you?**_

**NANCY: **_**… **_

**AMY: **_**You guys are no fun! I'm going into the kitchen! *walks into doorway nobody knew was there***_

**BIRDIE: **_**Since when…?**_

**SAM: **_**I have no clue.**_

**LAURA: **_**Anyways, enjoy next chapter!  
**_**BIRDIE: **_**All I own is my OCs, the idea, and soon, a brand new Windows 8 computer!  
**_**AMY: **_**Why would you want eight windows in your computer?!**_

**BIRDIE: **_***facepalm***_

Luna savors the few moments of carefree happiness that come after sleep. Reality then decides to crash down on her like a meteor, then, relief washes over her. Tomorrow, she'll be sent home, or, to Nancy's house for that matter. She smiles and gets up to find her favourite outfit, apparently found in her suitcase.

**NANCY'S HOUSE**

"Girls! Fix up the bed in the spare bedroom!" Nancy yells.

"OKAY~!" they yell, pushing and shoving into the room.

"Okay, Amy, you strip the bed. Sam, you change the sheets and covers. I'll make the bed and pillows neat!" Laura orders her sisters. They all get to work.

"I can't wait for Luna to be here!" Amy yells as she removes the sheet.

"It'll be just like having another sister!" Sam gushes.

"This will be awesome!"

**THE HOSPITAL**

Luna rolls a marble from who-knows-where on her empty breakfast tray. Boring~! She turns on the television. Static. Channel 2? Static. Channel 3? Static. While she attempts to find a working channel, she feels a burning on her left side, as if being watched. She gets up, ignoring the head rush, and looks out the window. Nobody except a chubby little boy and some other children and parents in the park. Luna gasps and covers her mouth as the boy falls flat on his face. To her relief, a mother runs to help him.

Luna closes the window and gets dressed, reopening it afterwards.

"Yeah well, we all know how that is! Bye~!" Laurie comes in from the hall. "Hey, honey, how're you feeling?"

"A lot better, actually," Luna exclaims.

"Good, well, if you feel good enough, we'll get a cast on your arm and send you home!"

**NANCY'S HOUSE**

While Nancy talks to a nurse on the phone, the three girls bounce up and down.

"We're gonna see Luna~! She's coming home today~!" they chant, spinning and jumping.

"Girls, please change," Nancy says, covering the mouth piece. They all run into their rooms. Laura changes into a black, silky dress. Sam changes into a white ruffle dress, and Amy changes into a baby blue and white polka-dot dress.

**THE HOSPITAL**

"Luna, dear, are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," she sighs. Luna just got a dark blue cast on, and it itches like never before! The sling dangles loosely at her side as she hops into the taxi. She looks out the left window, and an odd figure watches her. It is quite tall, though she can't see much except the shadow, and a black pair of shoes.

**BIRDIE: **_**Do you think that chapter was too revealing?**_

**LUNA: **_**Eh, I dunno. Maybe.**_

**AMY: **_**It doesn't take much to know who it is!**_

**LAURIE: **_**Spoiler alert!**_

**EVERYONE: **_**Slenderman.**_

**LUNA: **_**Or, Der Ritter, if you prefer German.**_

**BIRDIE: **_**Hey, Laurie, I don't think it was a spoiler! Seriously, this IS a Slender fiction!**_

**LAURIE: **_**Whatever you say!**_

**BIRDIE: **_**I created you!**_

**LAURIE: **_**So I can't have a mind of my own?**_

**BIRDIE: **_**B- D- F- Wh- H- NFEUWINFUEIWNTF$IEWNF$EUIWLFNU$EWI:NUWILNTWIBTUWO:B$W (PRT*#I $NBR(W)U(PR#WBJIGT$(*Y)PUORJ#BVIU GT&(*RY%#) INB# VI!HU(P$#Y (%R#UNR(G# *OR# HNU *explodes***_

**EVERYONE: **_**…**_


	4. Chapter 3

**BIRDIE: **_**Okay, so, we're getting views, but SERIOUSLY, how shy are you people? I don't know if I'm doing good, or bad, or what! I just need one or two reviews so I can know for sure!**_

**LUNA: **_**Wouldn't it be nice to open your email to reviews?**_

**BIRDIE: **_**I'll never know… *fake sob***_

**EVERYONE: **_***stares at BIRDIE, hand over heart* Awwwhhh, that's so sad…**_

_**Review to make Birdie feel better!**_

**BIRDIE: **_**I know… at least one of you will review… I hope… *sob* *sob* *sob***_

"Welcome, Luna~!" the girls cheer, Sam throwing confetti out of nowhere. Luna smiles as they all hug her and motion for Nancy to join. Reluctantly, she joins the group hug.

"Here's your room!" Amy calls. The three push and shove each other to show her the room first, Luna trailing behind. The room is quite nice. The bed is made with fancy tan bedding, and matching pillows. The bedside table is equipped with two drawers and a lamp. A dresser and mirror sit in the corner, next to the window.

"And we have a forest nearby!" Laura cheers, then frowns. "But we can't go in it, it's haunted by Der Ritter!" Luna automatically translates that from German, 'The Knight'. Wonder where they learned that.

"Who is this 'Der Ritter'?" Luna asks. All three look frightened.

"He's tall," Sam says slowly.

"He wears a black suit!" Amy says.

"He has tentacles coming out of his back, and…" Laura squeals,

"HE HAS NO FACE!" they all yell, shivering. Luna gets the chills. That does sound pretty freaky, obviously untrue, though.

"Well, I'm going to take a walk, and no faceless tentacle thing will stop me!" Luna says reassuringly, stepping out the front door.

**THE FOREST**

A paper, swaying in the breeze. This is the first think Luna sees. Always watching, no eyes, it reads. _Pfft, teenagers… _Luna thinks, stuffing the page in her pocket, as to not litter. After disposing of three papers, she sees someone. They _are _tall, but not Der Ritter tall. He's no more than six feet, maybe less. They wear a tan-ish hoodie and jeans. His hair indents around the middle, as if a string is there.

"Excuse me?" Luna asks.

He perks up, then slowly turns. A white mask with black eyes, and lips stares back at her. The drawn eyebrows look almost surprised. He advances, and Luna pulls out a pocket knife, hoping he's inexperienced in fighting. He inches forward, looks her up and down, and runs into the forest, as Luna runs to the house. She calls out to say she's home, which earns three 'hi's and a 'hello'. As Luna lies down, her mind flashes back to that mask. Finally, she falls asleep.

**LUNA'S DREAM**

_Luna looks around. Is this… her elementary school? The forest surrounding it never was here…ah! She's no longer in her school, but in the forest. Where did her school go!? Luna clicks a flashlight from her satchel and walks through the forest. A page is in front of her, the one from real life. She nicely folds it and puts it in her satchel. Two pages. Three. Right before picking up the fourth, she sees a figure. When Luna looks at it, it disappears. Before the fifth, a hand grabs her shoulder. She spins around to look, face to mask, at the man from real life._

**BIRDIE: **_**I knew I could fit Masky in! Seriously though, review or die…(:**_

**LUNA: **_**Birdie, are you okay?**_

**BIRDIE: **_***twitch* Fine….**_

**LUNA: **_**LAURIE~! BIRDIE HAS NOREVIEWERITIS!  
**_**LAURIE: **_***puts BIRDIE on stretcher* This is really bad! I don't know if she can even write in this condition! *feels BIRDIE's forehead***_

**BIRDIE: **_**REVIEW OR DIE~!**_

**LAURIE: **_***pulls BIRDIE away***_

**LUNA: **_**Well, I guess it's just me… Enjoy your day, and have a nice night!**_

**AMY: **_**Uh, that didn't sound quite right!**_

**LAURA: **_**Well, aren't we just pro rhymers?**_

**LUNA: **_**I'm a poet, and you know it! (;**_

**AMY: **_**Pretty sure you said that one wrong too…**_


	5. Chapter 4

**BIRDIE: **_**I FEEL SO MUCH BETTER! *holds up reviews* LUNA LOOK!**___

**LUNA:**_** You showed me it like, five times.**_

**LAURIE: **_**Free shoutouts anyone?**_

**BIRDIE: **_**Shoutout time!? Okay, shoutouts to**_ _**Violet Petunia and Wicdflame for following and favouriting! Also another to Violet Petunia and Elite of the DarkMooon for reviewing!**_

**LUNA: **_***squeals* THE STORY IS GOING SO FARRR :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D omgomgomgogmogmogmogmom *passes out***_

**BIRDIE: **_***pokes* Luna?**_

**LUNA: **_**…**_

**BIRDIE: **_***pokes* Luna~?**_

**LUNA: **_**…**_

**BIRDIE: **_**Laurie….?!**_

**LAURIE: **_**Her too? *sigh***_

Luna wakes up in a cold sweat, forcing down the urge to scream. What was that dream!? Seriously, could this week be any worse? Monday, spend tons of money on a house. Tuesday, break your arm and sprain your wrist. Wednesday, find out you saved someone from a crazy person (that you almost killed). Thursday, find a weird stalker creepy guy in a forest. Friday, wake up from the scariest dream ever._ Well, isn't this fun?! _Luna thinks, grabbing her coat. _Wait, what am I doing? _She automatically walks outside. _Okay, well, we should find that guy. Things are getting weird. _The forest is silent in the night, and beautiful. The trees lightly sway in the cool breeze, the moon radiates its bluish glow, and the grasses and flowers reach for the nonexistent sun.

"Hello!?" Luna calls, clicking on her flashlight.

"_Hello._"

"Who's there?" Luna spins around, searching. The voice was male, defiantly. But who would it be?

"_I am here._"

"Who exactly is _'I'_?"

"_Me."_

Luna facepalms, frustrated. Who the hell does this guy think he is?

"_I think I am me."_

Did she really say that out loud? "Okay, what in the literal – GAH!"

A large someone attacks her, slashing her in the face with…something. While she's pinned down, her broken arm moves out of the way, and her healing wrist reaches into her pocket.

_Must…get…knife… _GOT IT! Luna grabs her knife and stabs the man in the chest, causing enough shock for her to roll forward and pin him down. The darkness blocks the man's features, but Luna knows who he is. It _has _to be the masked man from yesterday. She shines the flashlight into his fa- mask.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She asks, attempting to pin down the flailing body beneath her. Wait, did he just…_growl? _She tumbles onto the ground as he makes his escape. She slowly gets up, winded, and sprints into the forest. _Where is he? _She looks around. _Where's home? _Holy-! Did she literally get herself lost? Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"And now, for the grand finale," she mutters angrily. "FINDING MY WAY HOME."

The sun peeks up from the forest. Obviously, everyone's searching for her. _I swear, _she thinks, _one more headache and I'll pass out._

**Back at the house…**

"LUNA!?" Amy calls. She was _always _the first one up. Where is Luna? Then, Luna comes out of the bushes. But it isn't Luna. It's a man, and he's very tall. And he has no face. WAIT WHAT?! Amy falls down onto her bottom and screams.

"MAMA ITS DER RITTER! EVIL! EVIL!" She yells at the top of her lungs. The creature steps back, and motions for her to be quiet. She does so, scared that he'll eat her. He pushes one hand out, as if to say 'stay' and backs up. She does so, just as the front door opens, and the being disappears.

"Amy!? I heard you screaming. Can we not get_ sleep_?" Laura asks, taking off her sleeping cap and throwing it down.

"I saw Der Ritter, and he almost _ATE ME!_" Amy screams, running to her sister, who backs up. The child slams face-first into a tree.

"And _that's _for waking me up early!"

**BIRDIE: **_**So, we got Luna lost and Amy scared, and, now she's bruised, thanks to Laura.**_

**LAURA: **_**Hey, I don't write this.**_

**BIRDIE: **_**Mhm, yeah. Well, anyway, real Luna is kinda cuckoo right now, so we'll check in with her later. Again, thank you so very much Violet Petunia. SO MUCH. You guys don't even know how much I've wanted to be a writer since I was little. This is like, a dream come true. Thanks again, R&R, and-**_

**EVERYONE RANDOMLY BARGES IN: **_**We love you guys!**_

**BIRDIE: **_**Yeah, what they said.**_

**LUNA: **_**Wait, what did you call me?**_

**BIRDIE: **_**Nothing.**_

**LUNA: **_**LAURA. What did she call me?**_

**LAURA: **_**Cuckoo…**_

**LUNA: **_**BIIIRRRDIIIEEE!**_

**BIRDIE: **_**Heh, heh…**_


	6. Chapter 5

**BIRDIE: **_**Guys, did you know that the last chapters, in all, got 85 views?!**_

**LUNA: **_**Holy crap, that's a ton!**_

**BIRDIE: **_**I know! Anyways, make sure you're not too shy to review, I get crazy butterflies when I see a review in my inbox! EEP!**_

**LAURIE: **_**Luna, are you taking your medication?**_

**BIRDIE: **_***whispers* Oh yeah, Luna's gone whack, so she has to take crazy pills! *stifles a giggle***_

**LUNA: **_**Hmm?**_

**BIRDIE: **_**Uh…um… MAN DOOR HAND HOOK CAR DOOR! *throws ice bolt out of nowhere***_

**LUNA: **_**Okay then… anyways, we have viewers from the United States, Canada, Poland, the Netherlands, France, and Australia! I can't believe so many people from so many places have viewed! Oh, and don't feel bothersome to leave reviews for EVERY SINGLE CHAPPIE… HINT HINT.**_

**AMY: **_**So wait, Birdie, you made Laurie hit me in the face with a 40-foot-tall spikey tree sword made out of metal and barbed wire?**_

**BIRDIE: **_**Who told you this…?**_

**AMY: **_**Laura.**_

**BIRDIE: **_**Well actually, **__**LAURA **__**moved out of the way of your hug so you slammed into a **__**normal**__** tree…**_

**AMY: **_**LAURA YOU LIAR! *runs off***_

**BIRDIE: **_**Kay then…**_

"So hungry…" Luna rasps, finally reaching the front door around noon. God, she would give _so much _to have that Big Mac combo from Tuesday!

"LUNA!" The four shout as she walks in. Warm pancakes and a cup of orange juice await her arrival at the table. Before the children can even comprehend it, the entire plate is empty, and Luna's chugging the cold drink.

"Where were you?"  
"You'll never guess who I saw! GUESS! GUESS!"

"Did you get kidnapped?"

"Woah, woah, girls. One at a time, please. Amy, you first.

"I SAW DER RITTER TODAY! NOBODY BELIEVES ME BUT YOU DO, RIGHT!?" The girl shouts all at once. With all the weird crap going on lately, Laura can easily believe that the monster is real. Without giving a reply, she moves on to Sam.

"Did you get kidnapped?"

"No, I got lost in the forest, chasing after someone." Finally, Nancy acknowledges the knife cuts on Luna's face, and the dry blood on her shirt, the masked man's blood.

"Did you get into a fight?" Nancy asks, blotting at the stain.

"Some masked guy came and tackled me, so I stabbed him and he ran off," Luna lowers her voice so the girls can't hear.

"Those dang teenagers! We see those masked people all the time, but they don't ever _stab _us! What did his mask look like?"

"It had black eyes and lips, with surprised eyebrows."

"Oh, I've seen that one before. He's called 'Masky', I believe." Nancy says. "You know I couldn't help but eavesdrop!" She adds quickly when Luna gives her a confused expression.

_Little do they know, Masky is at the window. He hears every single word, and we all know who he's reporting to._

"I wish I knew what kind of gang they were in," Luna sighs, holding an ice pack to her throbbing head, and a tissue to her bleeding nose. This'll be a long, long day.

**BIRDIE: **_**Whew! I'm on a roll today, 4 chapters and two reviews!**_

**LUNA: **_**Nice chapter, Curls!**_

**BIRDIE:**_** Seriously, last chapter got tons of views the SECOND it was out, I swear! I love you guys! *hugs all the viewers***_

**LUNA: **_**CATCH ME~! *jumps into crowd***_

**BIRDIE: **_**EVERYONE DROP HER!**_

**CROWD: **_***throws LUNA back to BIRDIE***_

**LUNA: **_**Hey!**_

**BIRDIE: **_***stuffs oats into LUNA's mouth* Hay is for horses! *runs away***_

**LUNA: **_**BLECH! Why you little-!**_

**LAURIE: **_**Finally, a break!**_

**LUNA: **_**OW MY FINGER!**_

**LAURIE: **_**Aaaaaand break's over.**_


	7. Chapter 6

**BIRDIE: **_**Well, we're on clean up duty in the OC Lounge right now…**_

**LUNA: **_**Because SOMEBODY threw a 'Man Door Hand Hook Car Door Ice Bolt' at the floor. **_

**BIRDIE: **_**Heh, heh… Anyways, we have one shoutout for Elite of the DarkMoon. And as a reply, you'll find out this chapter :D Oh, and we have a suggestion.**_

**LUNA: **_**If anyone wants us to write an OC Lounge one-shot in Mythology, we'll go ahead and do so!**_

**BIRDIE: **_**Oh, yes! And don't be afraid to give us prompts for new one-shots or stories!**_

**LUNA: **_**We'll try to post twice every day!**_

**BIRDIE: **_***sweeps up giant piece of ice* This is hard work. DOOR CAR HOOK HAND DOOR MAN! *everything fixes itself* :D**_

**LUNA: **_**We've been sweeping for HOURS, and you decide to do that NOW?**_

**BIRDIE: **_**Yep!**_

**AMY: **_**Can we start the chapter!?**_

**BIRDIE: **_**Fine, fine. ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

"Luna~? Do you want something to drink?" Laura yells from the kitchen.

"Sure," Luna calls weakly.Ever since she was attacked, she's felt worse and worse every day.

"Laura, honey, could you get me my laptop?!" She calls, hoping to get some information on The Knight. She Googles 'Der Ritter' and the first thing that comes up is 'theslender .com'. She clicks on it. Thousands of pictures and writings about the Slender Man come up. She clicks on the search bar, and searches 'Slender Man'. She almost screams when she reads the sentence 'He is shown to behave in a very passive aggressive manner, stalking targets for years at a time, torturing his target mentally for various unknown reasons.'

Torturing his target mentally?

She does tons of research, finding out about something called 'The Sickness', which strikes her as terrifying, seeing she has every single symptom of being stalked. Nose bleeds, mild amnesia, it all adds up.

She's being stalked by the Slender Man.

This is quite terrifying to realize, seeing she's never made contact with him. What did she do to deserve this? Suddenly, her computer falls to the floor and erupts in static, causing her to scream. Nancy and the girls are gone. He could just attack her now and get it over with. Luna walks into the hallway, and covers her mouth. There, in her hallway, definitely over six feet tall, he watches her.

"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?! WHAT?!" Luna screams to him, her mind blurred and fuzzed with static. Her hair stands on end as he disappears, horrifying her in every way possible. Where did he go? WHERE. DID. HE. GO? She spins around, looking for him. He's gone. Luna falls to the floor. He's taking a huge toll on her mental state. She cries and screams hysterically, wanting it all to stop. She wishes upon wish that she never accepted their offer, she never went into the forest. She squeezes her eyes shut and wishes. When she opens her eyes, he's right in front of her.

And you'll never guess who's with him.

**BIRDIE: **_**Okay, well, we got some action, and some kind of a cliffhanger. Can you guess who's with him?**_

**LUNA: **_**OMAGAD. If you can fit in another proxy, I might just die and have a seizure. In that order.**_

**BIRDIE: **_**Actually, it's a character you've already met.**_

**LUNA: **_**What, Laurie?**_

**BIRDIE: **_***facepalm* Seriously?**_

**LAURIE: **_**I can assure you, I'm not associated with him in any way.**_

**LUNA: **_**THAT MEANS SHE IS. AHA! WE FOUND YOU! *attacks LAURIE***_

**LAURIE: **_**Sorry.**_

**LUNA: **_**What, why?**_

**LAURIE: **_***stabs LUNA with something, causing her to pass out***_

**BIRDIE: **_**Did you just kill her?**_

**LAURIE: **_***shrugs***_


	8. Chapter 7

**BIRDIE: **_**Woohoo! We have five papers! *holds up papers***_

**LUNA: **_**FOUR!?**_

**BIRDIE: **_**Yeah! We have five! Four of them are Elite of the DarkMoon, they followed and favourited me and the story, and we have a review from Violet Petunia! As a reply…. LUNA! THE VIEWERS ARE ONTO US!**_

**LUNA: **_**Crap, what do we do?**_

**BIRDIE: **_***grabs cardboard box* HERE! HIDE!**_

**LUNA AND BIRDIE: **_***crawls into cardboard box***_

**AMY: **_**Oh, and we don't own Slendy!**_

"A-Amy?!" Luna cries, going to run toward the girl, but stopping. So _he _causes the static!

"Hi Luna! This is my new friend! His name is Slendy, he gets lonely so I said I would be his friend," The innocence in the girl's voice is almost scary. He's taken advantage of her! A small part of her mind thinks "_Maybe he really is lonely…"_ but she just tells that voice to shut up.

"What did you _do_ to her!?" She yells at him, causing Amy to frown.

"Nothing! He didn't do anything to me, and I thought he would eat me!" He still looks quite menacing.

"What- How do you know his real name?" Luna says, realizing the girl must have communicated with him somehow.

"He told me! In my head!" She taps her head to show her sister where.

"Like, telepathy?"

"_Exactly." _

Luna screams. He just said that. Did he, or was she imagining that? No, he definitely spoke. That gigantic monster thing in front of her just spoke.

"_I don't think of myself as a monster," _

"He doesn't eat kids!" Amy says defensively.

"Okay, so I know _one _of my stalkers isn't going to kill me,"

_ "One?" _Luna flinches. You can't really get used to having someone in your mind.

"There's also a man with a mask that tried to kill me twice," She says slowly. _NEVER _get on his wrong side, assuming he still could hit anyone once to instantly kill them.

_"Speaking of which," _He says ominously, then disappears, leaving Luna and Amy alone.

"So, he's your _friend_?" Luna asks, looking at the child curiously.  
"Yep! He told me _all _about the forest. There are a lot of freshwater streams and stuff nearby."

After a couple of hours filled with mapping out the forest and streams, Luna lies down in bed and thinks. _If I hadn't been in the crash, I would be living in my house, making actual money, and I would have finished my Coke. _She laughs lightly. "I would be a _lot _more pissed about that if it was Pepsi," she whispers to herself. Her broken arm begins to itch, bothering Luna more than ever. It was caused by sticking in the steering wheel, and when she pulled it out too fast, it snapped.

Shortly after zoning out, she falls asleep.

_"Wake up!" _Amy says in Luna's mind, doing that exactly.

"AGH! You can do that too?" She calls to Amy, earning a telepathic nod.

_"We're gonna eat breakfast, then go see Slendy!"_

"Him again!?" Luna mutters, pulling herself out of bed. They have to see that terrifying thing again? Well isn't this just great.

_"Yep!"  
_"UGH!"

**BIRDIE: **_**Slenderness. Whoop, whoop.**_

**LUNA: **_**RECAP: So, is Slendy that evil, or is he just a lonely man stuck in a monster's body? Leave a review on what you think!**_

**AMY:**_**He's nice! I swear!**_

**LAURIE: **_**Evil, evil, evil. Evil.**_

**BIRDIE: **_**Anyways, leave a review! It's always nice to have your name mentioned!**_


	9. Chapter 8

**B****IRDIE: **_**Anyways, we don't have any papers, but we DO have a new poll and a visitor!  
**_**DOORBELL RINGS**

**LUNA: **_**Crap! Birdie, hide in this box with me!**_

**VIOLET PETUNIA: **_***looks at cardboard box* I know you're in there... *gets Nutella out as bait* NOBODY CAN RESIST NUTELLA!**_

**B****IRDIE: **_**Ew.**_

**LUNA: **_***runs out* NUTELLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

**BIRDIE: **_***facepalm***_

**LUNA: **_***stuffs entire jar in mouth* umnumnumnumnummm**_

**BIRDIE: **_***gags* hp *throws up into box* BREWUIEWUINEWUIFEWUNIOFEWNBR*$#HR#$*O)T#&*FHNEUWBFG(#W *ROI# DNUBEWF R# BF*# PORH#U NR# **_

**LUNA: **_**mnmnmnmunmunm**_

**BIRDIE: **_**By the way, two good songs are 'We are Broken' by Paramore and 'Heartbreaker' by Pat Benetar. If you like alternative rock and rock and stuffs…**_

_**ewnutella.**_

"Amy, honey, we've been walking through the forest for hours. Are you sure this is where your friend is?" Nancy asks sweetly.

"He's right nearby! Just hold on!" Amy says, leading her mother and sisters into the forest. Luna keeps quiet, waiting for them to scream when they reach him. Slowly, a clearing comes into view. Over the last couple of weeks, Luna has gotten used to him, his telepathy, and now, she decides, is the perfect time to ask why he stalked her. He's like, stalker level maximum.

"This is where he should be," Amy says, frowning.

"Amy, is this an _imaginary _friend you're speaking of?" Laura asks her little sister. Just then, Luna spots the familiar blank face, blending into the trees. He disappears, reappearing in front of us, startling all but the two who know him.

"IT'S DER RITTER!" Laura and Sam scream, falling over and attempting to scramble away. Surprisingly, Laurie and Slender happen to be staring at each other.

"You're the one!" Laurie suddenly whispers. "You killed my parents."

Slender looks surprised, then ashamed, and sends both Amy and Luna a single message before disappearing.

_"Sorry."_

Luna and Amy both send messages back and forth, attempting to reach him. He seems to be quite far away.

"I…" Luna and Amy both splutter random singular letters. Finally, Luna reaches Slender. He's in the forest still. She starts sprinting in his direction, Amy following behind soon. So many questions, so many answers untold. When they reach where they should be able to contact him, they only hear extreme static.

"Now what?" They both say, looking around.

"The East Stream! If we're going to be lost here at night, might as well go to the best-known stream," Amy says.

After loads of travelling in the now-darkness, they find the East Stream, marked by the four large boulders. The house is right next to the stream, so they just follow it until the end, a little pond. Looking left, they see home, the lights all on despite the time being around midnight. To be polite, they knock.

"You aren't allowed inside. You have to be cleansed," Nancy says. Oh, right. Nancy is a huge religious person. Apparently, their friend is the devil.

_"Now what?"_

_ "I don't know, try to contact him again?"_

_ "Okay,"_

So they attempt after attempt to contact him, to no avail. He _has _to be in the forest somewhere.

Wait, why does Luna care? _You should remember, Luna, he was going to KILL you, _a voice in her head scolds her. Politely, she stuffs the voice into the back of her mind.

Friends care about each other. He _is _her friend, right?

Right?

**BIRDIE: **_**I have a little idea-creature inside my brain. Anyone want another Slender fic? Let me know.**_

**LUNA: **_**I do! I do! :D :D : OMG-**_

**BIRDIE: **_**Don't even think about doing that again.**_

**LUNA: **_**… *stuffs bacon into mouth***_

**BIRDIE: **_**I want one~!**_

**LUNA: **_** hff yrff gff! *hands BIRDIE a piece of bacon***_

**BIRDIE: mnumnumnumnnnunnnmn**


	10. Chapter 9

**BIRDIE: **_**Okay, a little question for you guys, and some news. Luna, take it away!**_

**LUNA: **_**The question is…. IS…. ISSSSSSSSSSSZSZSZSZ…..Do you guys want another Slender fic? Not like, a little one-shot, but we could share the time between **__**The Crash**__** and the other fiction, it could be the same length and all, just a side-read for our followers!**_

**BIRDIE: **_**Okay, and the news?**_

**LAURA: **_**Well, we reached 200 views. That means there are a LOT of you, and that means a lot to us! We just want you to know that at every ten favourites (or follows, whichever comes first) all of us will make a one-shot for you!**_

**BIRDIE: **_**Oh! One more! If you've been staying with us this whole time, write a review this chapter, and, Violet Petunia, we'll include you in OC Lounge if you make something else for it! The Nutella thing, HILARIOUS. As for an answer, I actually don't like Nutella, it tastes like… well… *holds up Nutella* blech**_

Luna sits in a tent, waiting. Nancy won't share anything with them, so they had to actually steal the tent from the shed. _That _was not a fun experience. Every night, Luna will sneak things from the backyard that they need, and every morning, Amy will take some of the food by jumping in through the window. It must be _so _terrible for the little six-year-old to go through, being shunned by her mother.

After a week or so, they gave up looking for Slender, deciding he'll come out when he wants. So much for being friends. Sometimes Luna sends out a message, hoping he'll come to it. But this certain day, she realizes something. He knows what happens in his forest. What if Luna jumped out of a tree to get his attention? She looks up to a large, tall tree. This is a really risky idea, but if she _does _hit the ground, it'll only break her arm worse…_and_ probably almost kill her.

"Here I go," she whispers, stepping backwards. She gets a running start, and, jumps.

The ground rushes to her, and, right before hitting the ground, she squeezes her eyes shut, to feel something like skin catch her. Opening her eyes a pinch, she sees a featureless face, two tendrils holding her small frame. They just stare at each other, him confused as her.

"Hi," she says, smiling nervously.

"_You really tried to kill yourself?"_

"Uh… kind of?"

"SLENDY!" Amy yells, dropping the food in the tent. Realizing what he's doing, Slender drops Luna and awkwardly brushes his suit clean, bringing the black tendrils back to wherever they came from.

"_Hello, child."_

"Where did you go? Did you see us? Did you hear us? Did you hear what my mommy said to us?" Multiple questions rush out of her mouth at once. Luna and Slender look at each other, silently asking what she said, then look back.

"One at a time, Amy," Luna says.

The three talk for hours. Slendy had gone into the forest to calm down a little, while they told him about the fact that they've been shunned by Nancy. Luna claims she has to talk to him alone, while Amy goes and eats.

"Did… did you have something to do with the masked man?" Luna asks him once Amy is out of earshot. He sends a telepathic sigh.

"_Yes. He is one of my… proxies, as they are called."_

"They're _real?!_" Luna almost yells, gasping. She thought those were just a myth!

"_Yes, as I said. I'm guessing you have done your homework, as to say?"_

"Yes."

"_Well." _He sighs. _"I have some things to take care of."_

And with that, he's gone, leaving Luna more confused than ever.

**BIRDIE: **_**Welp. This may or may not turn into an OCxSlendy fiction, depending on what you guys want. Remember, leave the review, even if you have to be a Guest.**__**Also, if this is OCx, then you'll have to deal with emotions being rollercoasters, and if it's not, most likely Luna will sink into a depression or something of the sorts.**_

**AMY: **_**CUE THE APPLAUSE!  
**_** EVERYONE: **_***applauds***_


	11. Chapter 10

**BIRDIE: **_**Hello everyone! Today we have an OC Lounge visitor!**_

**VIOLET PETUNIA: **_***moves hands in circles while clapping***_

**BIRDIE: **_**Yay! *does the same***_

**LUNA: **_**…?**_

**BIRDIE: **_**Anyways, Violet, if I may, are you going to stay in OC Lounge or what?**_

**VIOLET PETUNIA: **_**…*thinks***_

**BIRDIE: **_**Okay, well, we need another review about OCxSl-**_

**VIOLET: **_***barges through door* WAIT! OCxSlender would be…. Wait for it… A-DOOR-ABLE! Hahahahhahahaha get it?**_

**BIRDIE: **_***badum tsss***_

**LUNA: **_**I still have absolutely no clue what the HELL you guys are talking about.**_

**BIRDIE: **_**Good.**_

Luna thinks about Slender while looking up into the stars. She's sitting in the tent, looking through the sunroof next to Amy. As she thinks, she feels her cheeks get hot. _Luna! Why are you blushing like an idiot? Because you ARE one? _She thinks, lying down. No matter what, her blush won't go away! She shoos it away finally by thinking about her arm. It's almost healed, how the hell are they going to get it off?

**FLASHBACK**

_**"**__**Okay, hun. If you need anything, anything at all, ask for Laurie."**_

** FLASHBACK OVER**

Finally, an answer! Laurie would be able to! All they have to do is… crap. Sneak Luna's smartphone from her room? Yeah right. Maybe if during her night grabs... Luna checks the time. 12:30 AM. Perfect. She slides up behind the house, opening her window. On the bedside table rests her smartphone.

"Yes!" she whispers, grabbing it and pressing the top button. Only about 50% left on battery. She slips outside, navigating back to the tent and calling the hospital.

"Hello, may I speak to Laurie?"

"Oh, Dr. Green? Of course, one second. _Laurie~!_"

"Hello?"

"It's Luna!" Luna says, continuing by telling Laurie all about what happened. "Can you get us there?"

"Sorry, hun, I don't know where you are, but if you can get a ride here with your little friend, Amy, we could care for you two."

"Okay, I have someone who can get us there."

And while hanging up, she telepathically yells _"Slender~!"_

_"What do you want, child?"_

"I need to get Amy and I to the hospital to get my cast off."

_"And how am I supposed to help?"_

Right as smoke appears, as if he's about to teleport, he realizes what she's talking about.

_"You want me to get you there, don't you?"_

"Hey, I can't teleport!"

_"Hm, yes, that is quite true."_ He says, looking in the direction of the hospital.

"So is that a yes?"

_"Fine," _And with that, Luna steps outside while Amy, now awake, grabs his hand he offers. Luna takes his left, cheeks going hot. _I wonder if he can blush, _she thinks as they whoosh into another place. Soon, they appear in front of the hospital, in the forest. As they walk a bit forward, both Luna and Slender stand there in shock until awkwardly taking their hands back.

"Uh…see you later, I guess," Luna says, stepping back a bit.

_"Yes, I will see you later today," _he says before whooshing away. Luna walks up to the front desk, where Laurie stands.

"Luna, honey, are you okay? You're blushing like a schoolgirl!" she says, hugging her patient.

Luna, realizing her face is beet red, tries her hardest to make it go away, which works. "Oh, no reason whatsoever…"

"Okay, well, come inside, we'll get that cast off of you!"

**BIRDIE: **_**Whew, awkward feelings about HIM, unknown feelings about HER.**__**Oh, and I'm not going to add any more OCs into OC Lounge, unless you'd like some other OC's from unwritten stories, like Shy, or Zea.**_

**SHY: **_**I'm staying. Psh, this couch is WAY too squishy to be left alone!**_

**ZEA: *imagine her with a French accent* **_**I DO enjoy the drinks, though I know I could make better… *runs into the kitchen***_

**SHY: **_**zzz**_

**BIRDIE: **_**Well, welcome Shy and Zea!**_


	12. Chapter 11

**BIRDIE: **_***hums /watch?v=4yFnzb6R7RE***_

**SHY: **_**You're obsessed with that song.**_

**BIRDIE: **_**You're obsessed with that couch.**_

**ZEA: **_**Is that…A PONY SONG? *dies laughing***_

**BIRDIE: **_***slaps ZEA***_

**SHY: **_**Iced you~…**_

**ZEA: …**

**BIRDIE: **_**Never insult a brony. By the way, if anyone wants to follow my every single move, I have a BirdieCurls You Tube account! If there are any accounts people think I should make online, I will! **_

**SHY: **_**If anyone has a way for you guys to ask questions, and all the OCs to answer, let us know!**_

Luna flexes her arm back and forth, mesmerized by the fact her arm can actually move.

"You're all better!" Amy yells, hugging her sister tightly. Luna hugs her back, using both her arms, finally. They both feel a presence, and look outside to see their dark friend waiting for them in the trees. They both say goodbye to Laurie and step outside.

_"You took quite a long time," _Slender says, eyeing Luna's arm. The cut from the window glass is still quite visible, going across her entire arm and stopping at her wrist.

"Well, there were a lot of people in front of us, so she had us wait in a room first," Luna says, turning her arm out of his view embarrassedly. He offers his hand to both the girls, Amy grabbing onto it, and Luna smiling and attempting not to blush, and then lightly holding it. After a _whoosh_, they see their tent (and the house in the distance).

"Yay, home!" Amy yells, running to the tent. Luna follows behind, upset. This is what Amy thinks her home is. When she understands religion and demons, this will be quite sad for her.

…

Around midnight, Luna goes to the window to slip in, to see a horrific sight. The window has a red beam flash when she reaches toward it. Obviously Nancy set up security. A note is on the kitchen counter.

_"I let you into my home, and you interact with a demon, with my CHILD? This is terrible. You cannot take any more of our food supplies. –Nancy"_

Luna steps back, sending a distressed thought to Slender. He appears behind her immediately.

_"What is wrong?" _he asks, stepping next to her.

"We can't get food…" she says, poking the window to show a red beam.

_"Not for long," _he says, and it begins to flash red in circles before falling to the counter with a _clink!_

"How the…?" Luna begins, but he's already gone. After getting the food she needs and re-attaching the security, she lies down in the tent and has a dream about someone she met when she was young…

**BIRDIE: **_**Anyone want me to do something other than comment on You Tube? Like, post me reading you the fics so you can go about stuff, or like, post rants about FF and stuff? Let me know guise!**_

**SHY: **_**That chapter was short Birdie!**_

**BIRDIE: **_**I'M RUSHING, IT'S ALMOST SCHOOL TIME, IT'S MIDNIGHT, THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT, SHY? MY GOD CAN I GET SOME PEACE AND QUIET IN THIS HOUSE?**_

**SHY: **_**Are you on your period or something?**_

**ZEA: **_**I QUIT! *flips table and couch simultaneously because she's awesome like that***_

**SHY: **_**OW!**_

**BIRDIE: **_**…Well then.**_


	13. Chapter 12

**BIRDIE: **_**Okay, a follow & favourite by commander950, and a new review by ArashiKira! As a reply… wait, I'm following your story… o.o**_

**SHY: **_**Well that escalated quickly. Birdie?**_

**BIRDIE: **_**Anyways, for those of you who don't know, my toenail fell off yesterday when I stubbed my toe. (: yaay. wew. Pain is always fun (:**_

**ZEA: **_**Yes… Well, if you need anything related to the story… let us know! We're actually thinking about changing the name.**_

_"Luna, don't go too far, or the Tall One will get you!" Mrs. Seene says, giving her daughter a little shove. The child mumbles a reply before running off to play. The forest stretches around her. _

_ "Hello, child," someone says. Luna spins in circles, seeing nothing but the trees and the playground._

_ "Who was that?" the child asks, looking left and right. Nobody is there. "Where did you go?" _

_ "I am still here." The voice says, surprising Luna again. After a couple of minutes, Mrs. Seene calls her daughter inside for dinner._

_ "Bye! I have to go home, but I can come back tomorrow! What's your name? I'm Luna!" the little girl blabs, jumping up and starting to gather her toys._

_ "I…I do not have one. I will remember your name, Luna."_

_ "Okay!" And the girl skips home, vowing to remember the nameless voice._

Luna shoots straight up from the tent. What the hell was that all about? That voice… it couldn't have been…could it? She wakes up Amy, seeing the time is around noon.

"I had a weird dream," Amy says, using Luna as a crutch to sit up.

"I did too..." the elder says, getting out of the tent to look for Slender. Right when she reaches his normal spot, she hears someone talking, and she can see the black suit that is Slender. The other voice is vaguely familiar.

"It didn't go…quite as planned," the second voice says slowly. Slender says something to them and sends them away, toward Luna. She dives behind a bush, almost screaming when she sees the masked man who attacked her casually walk away. Right as he walks by her bush, she makes a noise that causes him to turn slowly toward her. When he sees her, she doesn't give him a second chance and leaps onto him. He pulls out a knife, as Luna pulls out hers. She deflects two blows, another making a small gash onto her hand, which doesn't bother her at the moment. He rolls forward, pinning Luna down.

"Finally, to end you for good!" He draws the knife back, and something knocks it out of his hand, causing him to angrily spin around. Someone unknown to Luna holds a large bow, pointing straight at the masked man. The woman holding the bow is quite tall, over six feet. She has long, straight red hair and straight bangs. Her crystal blue eyes look to the girl before her, and she motions for both of them to step back.

"And what reason do you have to be attacking this poor girl here?" She asks, eyeing the man suspiciously. He picks up his knife and goes into a fighting stance. The woman laughs.

"You have _got _to be kidding me," she says, putting her bow away and pulling out a large hunting knife in one swift movement, in which the man takes to throw his knife at her. Seconds before hitting her heart, she catches it by the handle.

"Rule number one they teach you in school, never attempt to throw your only weapon," she says, brushing herself off and nonchalantly throwing his knife back to him. Then, seconds later, she's gone. Slender walks into the clearing, looks from his proxy to his acquaintance, and gives them a confused look. Masky looks to Luna, Luna looks to Slender, Slender looks back at Luna, who then looks at Masky. Then, Luna bursts out laughing, earning two more confused glances. About one minute later, she catches her breath, just as Amy walks in.

"What's so funny?"

Again, the three look at each other, Slender shrugs, Masky looks behind him awkwardly, and Luna bursts out laughing again.

"_I am concerned for your mental health, child." _Slender says, shaking his head as Luna rolls on the forest floor laughing.

This day was already getting weird. 

**BIRDIE: **_**I love how Luna's just dying of laughter.**_

**ZEA: **_**Dinner!**_

**BIRDIE: **_**I don't want to even KNOW what it'll taste like.**_

**ZEA: **_***gives SHY a plate of something and BIRDIE a bowl***_

**BIRDIE: **_**What's in th- *GASSSPPPP***_

**SHY: **_**What is it?**_

**BIRDIE: **_**Ramen….3**_

**SHY: **_**#ramen5ever**_


	14. Chapter 13

**BIRDIE: **_**We've got a favourite from Paigiegirl7 and a ton of people waiting for this chappie! I'm so sorry, curlies! I had first day of school and all that.**_

**SHY: **_**Yikes.**_

**BIRDIE: **_**I know!**_

Luna awkwardly stands up, clutching her aching sides.

"What was _that_?" The masked man, Masky, says.

"Sorry, it's just, that was really hilarious."

"Seriously, I don't even try!" The woman bites into an apple, leaning back on a tree. Her red hair blows in the wind just perfect, and, Luna must admit, she is quite beautiful. As Luna stares at her, she laughs, causing Masky to flinch. Obviously, he is no threat to the woman, for she raises her eyebrows at his odd move.

"Do I know you?" Masky asks harshly.

"Nope," she states, taking another bite of the apple.

"So what gives you the authority to attempt to kill me?" he asks, raising his eyebrows underneath his mask.

"Well, you kind of tried to kill this girlie here, and that's not acceptable," she retorts. Slender turns from Luna, to Masky, to the woman, and back to Masky.

_"He did WHAT?" _

"Oh hey, you're the Slenderman, right?"

_"Oh hey, you're the HUMAN, right?" _Obviously he's not in the mood for casual conversation.

"Hm, quite incorrect. I believe she's the human, he's the proxy, and we're the supernatural ones," the woman stands up straight and brushes herself off.

_"We?"_

"Yes of course, how else would you be unable to read my mind, or detect me whatsoever? How else would I be able to do _this?_" On the last word, the tree above her turns to a cherry tree, which blooms, rains cherries, then returns to normal. All three stare at her.

_"What exactly are you?" _he asks, no longer angry.

"My name," she pulls something dark out of her pocket "is Belovèd Stayne." She says, then disappearing. Slender turns back to Masky.

_"So, you did WHAT?"_ Masky sinks back. Luna awkwardly heads back to the tent.

"What happened?" Amy asks, hugging her sister.

"It's a long story, really," Luna says, setting Amy down lightly. Someone yelling, most likely Masky, can be heard from the forest. In the back of her mind, Luna wonders about Belovèd, about the proxies, and about her life. Was this normal?

Nope.

**BIRDIE: **_**Like it? Too short? Yeah, I'm a little rushed today, sorry guys. Anyways, have a nice day and night and whatever time it is for you!**_


	15. Chapter 14

**BIRDIE: **_**Holy shadoodles. I didn't check my email for a while and I found too many reviews and PMs to count. HOLY. SHADOODLES.**_

**SHY: **_**That's what you get!**_

**BIRDIE: **_**Shut up Shy, nobody likes you.**_

**SHY: **_**This couch loves me, and you do too, somewhere deep down in that heart of yours!**_

**ZEA: **_**Did she just fall asleep?**_

**BIRDIE: **_**Uh… *picks up SHY's arm and lets it drop* yup.**_

**ZEA: **_***facepalm***_

Luna groggily sits up. First, she gladly skips to the little tent where Amy decided to sleep. Then, she realizes there is no Amy, but there is a note, done in the best penmanship a little girl of six could do. "WENT TO THE FORIST WITH BELOVED AND HER SISTER COME TO THE CLEERING LOVE AMY"

So, Luna stomps to the clearing. So Belovèd just took Amy and left? How dare her! A childish giggle echoes through the forest. When she passes the tree line, she notices three things. One, Belovèd's sister is only about twelve, two, Belovèd is nowhere in sight, and three, Masky is watching closely in the trees. Luna stares at him angrily, causing the bright mask to disappear, and reappear with a second, unseen person. _How many are there? _Then, she realizes one thing.

They're surrounding Amy.

"AMY! RUN!"

Belovèd's sister finally notices the swarm of people (about 20) closing slowly in on her. Amy runs to Luna, but they're both grabbed and separated.

"Belovèd!" yells the unknown sister, punching a masked man in the face and taking two down before being restrained.

Right on cue, Belovèd appears out of nowhere, running to her sister.

"MELODY!" She yells, reappearing next to her sister. A fire lights in her eyes. She storms through the mass of people, or, maybe they aren't even human. After taking about ten down, she's restrained. They grab something from her, unseen by Luna. The four struggle for a minute, when suddenly Amy stops, and sits completely still. The two holding her look at each other, confused. Then, to Luna's amusement, Amy bursts into uncontrollable laughter.

"What is _wrong _with her?" One proxy asks, looking to the ones holding her, who just shrug.

"I think this one's defective or something,"

And with that, Luna joins in, forcing her laughter. Melody soon catches on and joins in. Soon, all four are hysterically laughing for no reason.

"S-so why are y-you guys here? C-c-come to k-kill us?" Luna says between stifled giggles.

"Not quite." Masky, whom Luna recognizes as one of the four struggling to hold Belovèd, says.

"So what, bringing us to your master?" Melody asks, sticking her tongue out, holding up her hands like paws and panting like a dog. Many proxies look offended.

"No, we're taking you to our home, and, if you _cooperate_, we'll follow his orders and not kill you." Luna slowly slips from the ones holding her and tries to get to Amy, but only gets about halfway before tripping over a proxy's specially placed foot. He smirks under his mask and grabs her, handing her back to the other two holding her beforehand.

"We know how to walk," Belovèd says.

"Oh you do, do you?" A proxy with a darkened hood and some kind of red-glowing-face says sarcastically. Melody snickers.

"Quiet, you!"

Melody snickers quieter. _**(A/N: What if I just said 'Melody Snickers bar quieter'?)**_

__Each group of proxies lets go of the four, allowing each sister to run to the other.

"If you run away, we snap your necks, one by one, starting with the youngest." Masky says, beginning to walk.

"Whatever you say… kid," Luna whispers, causing the four to giggle.

"I heard that, _human_."

**BIRDIE: **_**Messing with Masky must be really entertaining…**_

**SHY: **_**Except when he breaks your neck, that's not fun.**_

**BIRDIE: **_**What do you have to lose, Shy?**_

**SHY: **_**My couch…**_

**BIRDIE: **_**Yeah, that's what I thought.**_


	16. Chapter 15

**BIRDIE: **_**SHY! ZEA! A reviewer made cookies!**_

**SHY: **_**YAAY!**_

**BIRDIE: **_***sees the poisoned one* Here Shy! :3**_

**SHY: **_***nom***_

**ZEA: **_**Hm?**_

**BIRDIE: **_**Cookies!**_

**SHY: **_***spits out* THIS IS HORRIBLE!**_

**ZEA: **_***nom* This is a really good cookie!**_

**BIRDIE: **_***nom* Shy, yours may or may not have been poisoned.**_

**SHY: **_**I'll go with may not, thank you very much!**_

**BIRDIE: **_**Anyways, is everyone ready for the longest chapter ON THIS FICTION? **_

**SHY: **_**Exactly 1,515 words!**_

**BIRDIE: **_**True that! *BEGIN!***_

"Don't whine, we're almost there!" A blonde proxy yells, thumping Amy on the back of the head.

"Well hey, I don't know if supernatural masked serial killers eat, but I'm _starved_," Melody complains.

"Can it!" another proxy yells.

"Can it what? Can it fly? Can it sing?" Melody sarcastically yells.

"Be quiet,"

"Eh,"

Masky whirls around, and, to Belovèd's astonishment, slaps Melody across the cheek. Hard. The young girl replies by punching him in the mask with all the anger she had been holding back. All the proxies silence themselves, some gasping. Belovèd appears next to Melody, followed by Luna. Amy stands behind them all, just as Masky brushes himself off, and faces them. To the girl's surprise, he turns and simply continues walking. They share a nervous glance before following. Amy makes a loud squeak as the group stops walking. Masky motions for only the four to follow. Luna picks up Amy and slowly walks forward. The forest clears into a nice home near a busy road, which the five hide in the treeline from. Obviously this is only a pit-stop.

"We are waiting here for _him_, where _he _will take you to where you will eat."

"Oh my god. FOOD!" Melody says, falling to her knees like she's praying. Masky gives her a disapproving glare before walking into the house purposefully. Belovèd disappears.

"She's going inside to see what he's doing, only because he might try to fight us," Melody explains. Luna nods and stares at the door.

"BOO!"

Luna nearly jumps out of her skin as Belovèd appears behind her.

"Nothing interesting, but apparently he actually has a life outside of murdering. See?" She holds up old-looking papers.

"Says here he goes by Tim."

"Ugly name," Melody mutters angrily. Judging by her facial expression, she would much rather punch him again. And again. And again. And again. Belovèd sighs and puts the now folded papers in her front pocket. A _whoosh _sounds. Masky steps out of the house and says something to Slender.

_"I hear you had an… eventful trek?"_

"Oh yes, very!" Melody sarcastically says, waving her arms in the air. Masky smirks under his mask, walking down the few stairs leading to the door of the house.

Suddenly, they all appear in a neat little kitchen, with a table set for four. Melody falls, bowing to the Food God or something.

"Hungry?" Belovèd asks.

"Food…FOOD…I think I'm gonna pass out, look!"

Melody instantly stuffs the presented food into her mouth. After their hosts disappear, the three others join in, as Melody helps herself to seconds.

To clear the awkward silence, Luna thinks of something to say. "So, you socked him in the face pretty hard, bet it bled a lot," she accidentally blurts. Melody chuckles lightly. "Bet it did, Seeney!" Luna flinches at the uncalled for nickname.

"I heard what he said to the tall, evil monster…" Belovèd says, looking out the window to her left.

"Spit it out!"

"Um…" Luna had never seen Belovèd look as entirely hesitant as she did. "He kind of told him everything… and requested… uh…"

"What did he request, Belovèd?" Luna asks, nervous.

"He requested… um… for you three to be… executed."

"I knew it! It was a setup! It was a god damned setup! All of it!" Luna gets up and pulls out her knife. She holds Amy's hand and starts walking forward.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Belovèd gets up.

"I'm bailing on this bug trap," Luna replies, opening a door, which leads to a gaping cliff. She stumbles and falls.

"Oh, so that's what he meant!" Amy suddenly speaks.

"Who said what?" Melody looks extremely confused.

"He told me not to use the front door!"

"Who said that, Amy?"

"The man with the mask!"

"Masky?"

"Oh, was that his name?"

Luna screams in anger. He told Amy advice and not her? Slender said they were friends? _Friends? _This is _so _un_fair_! What did she do to deserve this? Better be a good hell of a reason!

"_REVEAL YOURSELF!_" A voice yells.

"Seriously?" Belovèd pulls a bow out of nowhere, slinging the quiver over her shoulder.

"Wait! Do not shoot!" A young girl, around 14 or 15, appears. Luna groans.

"Listen kid, how do you get out of here?"

"You do not!" She smiles.

_**BANG!**_

__Luna spins around to see Belovèd smiling at a blown-up wall, revealing a rickety bridge.

"Rejoice! The wall has fallen!"

"Shut up, kid," Melody says lightly, walking toward the bridge and nudging a plank. It breaks to smithereens.

"Ehem," Melody steps back and clears her throat. "YOLO~!" She screams, running across the bridge. Each graceful step barely touches each plank, still breaking three.

"No way in hell I'm doing that," Luna says.

"It's our only choice," Belovèd runs across. Amy follows easily. Luna steps back.

"AAH!" she screams, running across. A plank falls under her, and suddenly her stomach drops. The cliff rushes past. She grabs a plank of the fallen bridge, dangling three planks from her doom.

"LUNA?!" Belovèd yells, her head peeking down.

"STILL ALIVE!"

"OKAY, YOU HAVE TO CLIMB THE BRIDGE LIKE A LADDER!"

Luna scrambles for a foothold, finding one on the last plank.

Luna, with an astonishing time of 25 minutes, grabs the presented pale hand. Belovèd pulls her up easily. Amy hugs her, tears streaming down the little chubby cheeks.

"I thought-" she hiccups. "I thought you were dead!"

"I won't let them have what they want so easily," she picks the child up, continuing their journey.

"So, anyone want to tell me where the hell we are?" Melody asks after about an hour of silent trekking.

"Seems like somewhere in-"

"Move no further," a familiar voice orders. Luna turns to see Masky and two other proxies, holding weapons.

"You move no further, Tim," Melody smirks, holding a crossbow.

"How did she-" Masky begins.

"Do you not know how to listen to orders?" The hooded man with red eyes (from the forest) orders. Melody fires, hitting a tree close to the third proxy's arm. The hooded man goes to rush her, but stops and falls suddenly, revealing a knife in his back.

"Speak your names, fools!" The girl from the house holds three more knives, ready to throw.

"Wh-?" Masky dodges a knife easily. "Do we know each other?"

"Yes!" She says, almost jealous of the four he 'knows'. "You kidnapped me last month and left me _to die_!"

"Oh, right, you're the one who threw knives at me," he says nonchalantly, dodging a second knife. It flies toward Melody. She turns and blocks her head, preparing for the blow. Luna watches in slow motion as it breaks the skin on her head. _Someone is screaming,_ she thinks as Melody drops. Soon, Luna realizes she was the one screaming. Belovèd kneels beside her dying sister. "Melody," she whispers.

"HAH!" Masky laughs. As a reply, Belovèd screams at him pretty much every name in the book. He looks at the two passed-out proxies and quiets himself.

"It hurts a lot," Melody whispers.

"I know, it does, I know…" Belovèd pulls out something unseen by Luna and begins moving it across her head wound. A single tear drops onto Melody's cheek.

"Why isn't it working? IT ALWAYS WORKS!" Belovèd continues to attempt to heal Melody with the unknown thing. Melody suddenly smiles. "It's okay," she whispers. "Don't you see? I get to see Mommy and Daddy… pretty light…" she points next to Belovèd's head and whispers in a singsong voice. "Pretty pretty light… Pretty light… Oh right, I'll get to see Abigail, she forgot to say goodbye at the party last year..."

"Please don't go Melody…" Belovèd whispers, her voice cracking.

"I love you sissy…" Melody says before taking her last breath. Belovèd closes her sister's eyes.

"Oh, how sad, how thoughtful," Masky holds his hand over his heart mockingly. "How…_pointless_! Too bad you're next!" He moves left, revealing the mangled body of the child from the house. Amy screams loudly, a battle cry. Masky laughs as the figure approaches him. As the small hand reaches his face, he realizes a second too late that she means business. Her small fist hits his mask, and with that, it flies off.

**BIRDIE: **_**Oh dear… *buries head in desk* WHYYYYYYYY!**_

**SHY: **_**You know what that means?**_

**MELODY: **_**Psh, oh yeah, I get to be in friggen' OC Lounge! *hi-fives BIRDIE and SHY***_

**ZEA: **_**Drinks! Who is this?**_

**BIRDIE: **_**This is Melody! *sips a festive-looking drink* Mmmm!**_

**MELODY: **_***sips* Oh god it tastes like kiwi…3**_

**ZEA: **_***hi-fives MELODY* :3**_

**BIRDIE: **_**Welcome Melody!**_


	17. Chapter 16

**BIRDIE: **_**Okay, so I decided to postpone this story, but that just means the chapters will be WAY spaced out because Momo's busy!**_

**ZEA: **_**I WANT TO BE IN THE STORY ):**_

**MOMO: **_***snaps fingers* THERE, HAPPY? *disappears***_

**ZEA: **_**What did she d- *disappears***_

**MELODY: **_**ZEA! Wait a minute…SHE'S IN THE STORY. WAT.**_

**MOMO: **_***reappears* MUAHAHAHHAHAH *disappears***_

The three girls leave a tied up, knocked out, maskless Masky hanging from a tree. They walk on, smiling weakly and trying to laugh. Their three, bitter laughs sound odd without Melody's singsong jingle-bell giggle. Amy and Luna return to the girl's body, leaving a depressed Belovèd to sit and mess with an odd, Rubik's Cube-like box. Luna sees a small piece of wood clutched in Melody's cold, stiff hand. She gently removes it from the corpse's grasp, revealing it to be a crossbow with fancy, cursive letters.

"Abigail," Luna reads aloud. The name strikes gold in her mind.

_"Oh right, I'll get to see Abigail, she forgot to say goodbye at the party last year…" _

Amy and Luna walk back to Beloved, to see her messing with the box still. "Um," Luna starts awkwardly.

"Yes?" Belovèd looks up, her piercing blue eyes seeming dead and cold.

"Who's Abigail?"

Belovèd freezes, seeming lost in a horrible memory. She slowly moves, almost robotically. The box in her hand is neatly placed in her backpack. Her pale hands zip the bag up, straightening out the zippers. She finally gets up, looks to Luna and sighs. "Must you bring up everything depressing?"

The rest of their walk is silent, haunting.

"So, what exactly do you need internet for, Luna?" Belovèd finally speaks, taking out Melody's tent from her bag. Luna pops up the tent from her little… 'adventure' with Amy. Once they press the tent openings together, Luna brings up Abigail again.

"You never did answer my question…" She comments. Belovèd sighs. "I'll…I'll tell you what. If you answer two questions for _me, _I'll answer your question about… _her._"

"Mmm…Deal."

"Okay. Question one. How do you know who…_she_ is?"

"It's carved on Melody's crossbow…and I kind of heard her say that when…when…"

"Question two," Belovèd pointedly interrupts. "What do you already know?"

"She was at a party…and," Luna gulps when she realizes what might have happened to Abigail. "She never said goodbye to Melody."

Belovèd hears some kind of rustle in the woods, covering Luna's mouth. Luna listens with all her might, hearing nothing.

"Here goes," And with that, Belovèd plunges into the story of Abigail Stayne.

**OH MY CLIFFHANGER THAT WAS FANTASTIC.**

**BIRDIE: **_**I miss Zea... where'd Momo take her?**_

**MELODY:** _***Fake French accent* Drinks? *hands BIRDIE and SHY chocolate milkshakes***_

**SHY: **_**Really though, where's Zea?**_

**BIRDIE: **_***shrugs***_

**MOMO: **_***appears on couch* Gosh guise, where's Zea?**_

**SHY: No clue… WAIT WHAT?**

**MOMO: ***_**disappears before SHY can turn around* **_


End file.
